A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the assembly of a Beam Splitting cube and to a Polarizing Beam Splitter (PBS) cube. The present invention includes tooling and procedures that allow the assembly of PBS in which the xe2x80x9cpathlengthsxe2x80x9d of light through the PBS are matched. The present invention provides inexpensive methods and procedures to implement pathlength matched PBS construction in high volume manufacturing environments.
2. Discussion of Background
The concept of pathlength matching is illustrated in FIG. 1 (Path 1=Path 2) in a Beam Splitting Cube 100. Beam Splitting Cube 100 is constructed of 2 optical components, an upper prism 105 and a lower prism 110. The prisms 105 and 110 are joined at a common diagonal 115. The PBS 100 has 2 illustrated paths, path 1 from a Face 1 of prism 105 to a Reference face of prism 105, and, path 2 from a Face 2 of prism 110 to the Reference face of prism 105. The illustrated paths are physical pathlengths that are substantially equal (ideally, to be exactly equal, these paths would also be on top of each other on the horizontal portion of the paths through prism 105). Hence, optical pathlengths at a given wavelength along the same paths are also substantially equal. As noted above, commercial PBS""s are not usually pathlength matched. This is due to the fact that most individual prisms are not produced to a high physical tolerance and that variations are not normally accommodated in the PBS assembly process. Next, note that there are applications that use various pathlengths through an optical assembly (a PBS being one example) be matched. One example of such an optical assembly is disclosed in the above-referenced patent application entitled xe2x80x9cMETHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONFIGURATION AND ASSEMBLY OF A VIDEO PROJECTION LIGHT MANAGEMENT SYSTEM.xe2x80x9d However, this and other optical assemblies generally require costly PBS production techniques.
In the past, two different methods have been used to produce pathlength matched PBS.
The first method is to measure the dimensions of all prism components and to sort them into groups having identical dimensions. Only prisms drawn from the same group would be mated. This method can produce a pathlength matched PBS but requires the additional labor associated with the measurements and provides additional opportunity to damage delicate prism surfaces. In addition, implementation of this method requires maintaining a substantial inventory of prism components to support high volume PBS manufacturing.
The second method is to measure the physical dimensions of the PBS during the assembly process. Then, the dimensions of the PBS are modified by adjusting a thickness of the glue line. The glue line is along the diagonal of the two prisms. In practice, this fabrication method is found to be slow, require considerable operator skill, and provides a poor yield.
The present inventors have realized that production of pathlength matched PBSs can be more economically produced by matching the optical path of prism components used in constructing the pathlength matched PBSs. The inventions disclosed herein are an improvement for assembling a pathlength matched PBS. The improvements are fast, require little operator skill and are high yielding. As a consequence, the improved means are inexpensive and appropriate for high volume production.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a method of constructing a pathlength matched optical device, comprising the steps of, inserting an adhesive between at least two components of an optical device, adjusting positions of the components until their relative positions form a pathlength matched position, and curing the adhesive between the components while the components are held in the pathlength matched position.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a device, comprising, a first precision holding device configured to hold a first prism and place a first alignment target adjacent to a face of the first prism, a second precision holding device configured to hold a second prism such that a diagonal of the second prism is parallel to a diagonal of the first prism and to place a second alignment target adjacent to a face of the second prism, an adjustment device configured to adjust relative positions of the first and second holding devices, and a lens configured to observe a first light path originating at the first alignment target and a second light path originating at the second alignment target.
Portions of both the device and method may be conveniently implemented in programming on a general purpose computer, or networked computers, and the results may be displayed on an output device connected to any of the general purpose, networked computers, or transmitted to a remote device for output or display. In addition, any components of the present invention represented in a computer program, data sequences, and/or control signals may be embodied as an electronic signal broadcast (or transmitted) at any frequency in any medium including, but not limited to, wireless broadcasts, and transmissions over copper wire(s), fiber optic cable(s), and coax cable(s), etc.